


I think you should burn that tie

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Missing Scene, Random & Short, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: Victor buying Yuuri a suit would have gone something like this. (probably)"Uhm.. Victor? I- I think these slacks are too tight-""Ooh, show me~ show me~"





	

"Uhm.. Victor? I- I think these slacks are too tight-"

"Ooh, show me~ show me~" 

"Aah! V-Victor! You can't just come in here, I'm still dressing and-" 

"Ooh, Oh! Those pants look great on you, Yuuri"

"Where are you looking exactly?"

"Hmm... Where's it tight?" 

"Uhm, well its a little tight on the back"

"Oh?~"

"What's with that look on your face... Stop it..."

"Hmm.. Let me see... It looks fine to me though, are you not able to walk? Do you feel uncomfortable in them?" 

"I- I mean, they're fine, there's nothing wrong with them, its just I'm not used to pant suits like this, I told you I like my usual suit" 

"Do you hate it?..."

"No, no! I don't hate it, really, Victor, you don't have to buy me anything"

"..." 'I'd give you everything if I could' 'I'd buy you a thousand suits' 'I'd make you see how much you've given me already' 'There's not enough words that can express how much you mean to me'

"Victor?"

"Please"

"Wha-?"

"Please let me get this for you."

"I.. Uhm.. Un."

"Really?" 

"Yes, okay. But! Just one suit!"

"Deal.~"

-Later-

"Victor! What's with all these ties?!"


End file.
